End of hypnosis
by foodeatspeople
Summary: Belated april fool's day fic. "Think of all the fun things you can do when there's two of you." Aizen/oc mature do not own Bleach or the quote i got from Inuyasha


4/1/10

Suzu was resting peacefully, spread out across the bed when Aizen came in. He approached unhurriedly, stopping just short of her to watch the subtle rise and fall of her chest. Clothed only in an overgrown jacket, her lower body was visible clearly to his eye, studying the luminescence of her pale legs curled together and the curve of her hip bone as she lay on her side.

It was simply tantalizing to say the least.

A small smile in place, he removed his jacket followed by his haori and moved to the bed, situating himself so as to be partly over the girl, one arm firmly planted beside her. She didn't stir so leaning down he kissed her cheek softly, then trailed lower down her neck where he nipped her lightly. Within a couple minutes she awoke, shifting slightly beholding the former captain above her.

"Aizen…"

Not surprised by his 'warm' welcome, Suzu turned laying flat on her back and he moved to accommodate, his knee placed between her legs. She stared up into his molten eyes as he smiled down at her. "Suzu…Did I wake you?" knowing full well he had.

"No, just the warm breath on my neck." She returned just as smug. His smile widened.

"Oh, well as long as you're up-" he continued where he left off, making great use of the girl's new position and scantily clad exterior; kissing down her throat he unzipped her, enabling further exploration. Licking her chest, he nibbled and began fondling her small bosom, completely parting her top to massage her fully. For her part, Suzu moaned and gripped his hair tightly in her fingers.

Smirking wickedly, he ventured further, going lower over her taunt stomach, his hot breath ghosting over her navel. Here he stopped, looking to the girl finding her breathless in waiting. He nearly chuckled.

_No, it won't be that easy_ he thought, moving even lower to bite the inside of her thigh causing her to jerk and shiver, though annoyed. He switched to her right thigh, licking and nipping and Suzu groaned, clearly displeased.

"Aizen…" she begged, "Please, don't make me wait" she told him, a tinge of something sultry in her voice. He paused, watching her calmly but inside his mind there was a different story. It took all he had not to destroy his perfect image.

Coming back up to her, grin still in place "Alright—I suppose that can be arranged."

Flipping her over onto her stomach quickly, he had her legs spread and swiftly inserted his length, forcing her to gasp at the force. His mouth was on her back, biting her roughly.

She moaned and had shut her eyes. "Not so rough, Gin" he stopped, abruptly.

The game was up.

He lifted himself up to try and see her better. He stared at her for a time before saying finally "How did you know?"

She could see him vaguely from her position, though he had yet to free himself of her. Now it was her turn to laugh. "I knew from the start" she said.

"Is that so? Hmm, I thought I was doing pretty well, being in character."

She twisted to meet his face and he reluctantly removed himself enabling her to sit up.

"What gave me away?" he was genuinely interested; after all it was not every day that Aizen's illusionary abilities were seen through. Kyoka Suigetsu was a powerful sword with even stronger abilities. She stared at the sly fox like he had grown a second head.

"Seriously; Do you really think I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two of you, even using an illusion." Here she scoffed "Pul-lease; just who do you take me for?"

"Although I realize you two have known one another for—centuries and the transformation is dead on, no doubt about that…there was still no mistaking you for him."

"I'd have to be blind as well as hypnotized." though admittedly that made little sense.

Gin however still appeared confused; he didn't think a little girl like her, with hardly a scrap of significant spiritual pressure would be able to tell the difference. Every captain in soul society had fallen victim to its effects, so why hadn't she?

"It's simple; you're not him." While he stood glued to his place, she got up and moved closer, crawling on her knees across the bed.

"The way you move and speak, the feel of your body against mine and how you touch me, everything; it's all wrong." By now she had gotten close enough sat on her knees near the edge of the bed.

"Even your underlying spiritual pressure, it may be slight but, I can definitely feel a change."

All the time she was explaining Gin stood amazed and curiously intrigued that she could notice all these small details. Still his never ending smile returned to his false face.

"Huh, well ain't that somethin'""Indeed it is" from behind him a voice, deep and penetrating as the real Aizen strode forward into the room. He stopped to stand beside his clone, a smile of his own at the girl and her remarkable talent.

"What I don't get however is why you decided to play this horrible joke on me in the first place." She stood up on the bed, now a little more even in height with the men. "Honestly, I'm a little offended." as she gave a cute pout.

The Aizens both smiled, sexy and inviting, making it a little difficult to remain mad.

"Although-"she leaned and placed a hand upon the bared chest of the faux Aizen, running her hand down it. "I can see the advantage of having two Aizens." She smiled broadly and the real Aizen chuckled.

"Is that so." He said. "I believe we can take you up on that." He cupped her cheek, lightly stroking her face with his thumb. She grinned ear to ear.

"Come get it."

A tantalizing prospect indeed…


End file.
